


Strong

by princeunderthemountain



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Drabble, Guilt, Hugging, Incest, Jail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeunderthemountain/pseuds/princeunderthemountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili are imprisoned together in The Mirkwood Elves jail. Fili questions his mental strength and Kili tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by caporalawesome (link at end of fic) over at tumblr, who wanted Fili and Kili imprisoned and hugging. It's about time I wrote something other than thilbo.

“You cannot keep us in here forever!” Fili screamed through the grungy bars of the cell door. The elven soldier did not pay him any attention, and simply swished away, silvery blonde hair fluttering in his wake.  
Under his breath, before turning away from the door, Fili whispered an insult in Khuzdul that, to this day, remains insufficiently translated, but is somewhere close to the phrase “tree fucker”.  
“Oh wow. Long time since I’ve heard that one.” Kili laughed. He was curled up against the wall, scratching the lichen-streaked surface with one stubby fingernail.  
“Who knows what the elves do in their spare time. It’s probably true.” Fili growled, settling down on the single small mattress that decorated the cell. Carved directly into the cave wall, there was no chance of tunneling out. The door was solid iron and deadbolted in four places. They were trapped in here.  
“I hope the others are okay. They don’t really seem intent on torturing us. They just...I don’t know, really. I hope they don’t want to torture us.” Kili lamented, still scratching at the lichen on the wall. The cell was dry, but had apparently at one point been quite damp, accounting for the grime.  
“I hope the others are okay as well.”  
“Did you see them cordoned off in pairs? Or was it just us?”  
“Just us I think. Elves can sense...bonds. I don’t think they were intent on setting us apart.”  
“I’d like to see them try.” Kili said, gritting his teeth. He’d always been fiercely protective of his brother.  
Fili brought his knees up to his chin, and then immediately settled them back down. He didn’t think he could afford to look childish right now in front of Kili. He needed to be strong.  
“I’m really scared.” Kili whispered, bringing his fingernail away from the stone. Not a single flake of dull yellow lichen had been scratched away. He didn’t sound scared, and said it more like it was an observation.  
“Don’t be. We’ll be let out soon.”  
“But what if we’re not. We’re on a schedule. Durin’s Day...and the key...what if we don’t make it in time?”  
“We will.”  
“But what if we-”  
“We will be there when the light of Durin’s Day hits the mountain.” Fili stated, his words as solid as rock. He knelt down on one knee in front of Kili, their faces barely inches from one another.  
“I promise.” He whispered, his face honest. If he said they would be there, Kili knew they would be there.  
Hesitantly, Kili leaned forward and brushed his lips against Fili's, only for a fleeting second. Fili leaned back on the mattress, looking down and then out towards the door.  
Kili looked back to the streak of lichen. He never knew how Fili would react when he did that. Sometimes he would just smile, sometimes it exploded into something more...physically demanding. If Kili were not the recklessly adventurous person he was, they would have never begun a physical relationship in the first place.  
Dwarves did not see love between two brothers as unnatural. It was a sacred thing, linked back to the early days of their race, details lost to the ages but the concept held strong like granite; love between brothers was stronger than many could fathom, and it was simply best to let them decide between themselves what love meant. However, for all of the silent acceptance it held, it was never talked about in public. Neither Fili or Kili would ever consider coming public with their emotions for one another.  
“I’m..I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. It’s just...I’m scared too.” Fili whispered, looking down to the mattress.  
“You’re allowed to be scared.” Kili whispered  
“But I can’t be. I need to be strong.” Fili said, standing and looking out through the window of the cell.  
“Why?”  
“...I just do. If I’m going to be King someday...I need to be strong.”  
Kili hauled himself up from the cold stone floor and sat on the mattress next to Fili. His two hands were out in front of him, as if studying the lines on his palms. Kili took his two hands and Fili looked into his eyes.  
“You are strong. You’re the strongest person I know.” Kili whispered sincerely.  
Fili moved in towards Kili and kissed him, more solidly than before. He could feel the heat of the others mouth, and the warm breath moving over his slightly chapped lips.  
Together, the moved into their sides, their bodies pressed together, arms wrapped tightly and legs intertwining. Their foreheads pressed together, their breath mingling. This was all they could do for now, while they were trapped. The cell was dark and cold, and their shoulders and elbows pressing against the floor through the thin mattress, but they didn’t care. They had each other, and that was enough.  
It always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> http://caporalawesome.tumblr.com


End file.
